Calling On You
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: At night, Nai comes to Gareki with a request... although he isn't quite sure what it is he's requesting. Gareki/Nai. Smut.


Warning: Squicky because, well, Nai being his innocent self. Originally written for the kink meme.

* * *

Calling On You

"G-Gareki," Nai called quietly in the darkness.

"…It's late. You should be sleeping," Gareki scolded in a sluggish voice. He drowsily squinted at the other boy's trembling outline between the bars of his bunk bed; the dim light filtering in the window helped his eyes adjust. He sat up when Nai only glanced around anxiously. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"Umm, I don't know what to do…"

"What?"

"My b-body is acting funny."

"Huh?" Then Gareki looked down further. He paled a little.

Nai was covering his privates.

"Help me, Gareki…" He squirmed. "It feels weird."

The previous lethargy Gareki felt had disappeared completely. "Deal with it yourself! You know how to do t-that kind of thing, don't you?"

"Do what?"

Gareki resisted introducing his face to his palm. "Didn't K-Karoku teach you certain things about being a guy?"

Nai tilted his head questioningly. He suddenly hissed a low moan, his cheeks flushing a deeper red.

"Gareki…" he whimpered.

Gareki blushed at the needy tone of Nai's voice. "No way! I can't…!"

He bit his lip. He really didn't want to comply with Nai's _request_, but…a pang of guilt struck him. As a guy himself, Gareki knew he couldn't exactly leave clueless little Nai in _that_ state.

He wouldn't make a big deal of it, that was it. He would just get it over with quickly.

After a few more wriggles by Nai, Gareki resolved himself. The problem was, he wasn't sure which was less awkward – instructing Nai or touching Nai with his own hands.

He glanced at his palms uncertainly.

"Gareki," Nai called again.

"Yeah, yeah," Gareki said quickly. He climbed down his bed ladder with careful steps. Sitting cross-legged on Nai's bed, he patted the spot in front of him. "W-Why don't you sit here?"

"Okay." Nai crawled onto the sheets. Gareki looked away as he spotted the small bulge between Nai's thighs.

The petite boy looked up at him expectantly, copying Gareki's crossed legs. Even in the faint light, Gareki couldn't help but notice the boy's actual state for the first time. The red in his cheeks was so resonant that they might as well be on fire. A thin sheen of sweat covered Nai's forehead, his shoulders heaving slightly with ragged breathing. He blinked his watery eyes, watching Gareki closely from under his lashes.

It was an uncomfortable sight for Gareki, so different from the quiet and content Nai he was used to. What in the world could he have been thinking, or dreaming, about to get in this state?

Gareki gulped. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Umm, well, take off your bottoms."

Nai stepped off the bed, shimmying out of his clothes. Once exposed, he shivered then sat back down, loosely covering his crotch with a half-clenched fist. Gareki was unsure of where to look.

"Now you, uh, take yourself into your hand."

Nai blinked again, uncomprehendingly.

"Grab yourself."

Nai looked down then, with clumsy fingers, grasped himself. A small, strangled sound echoed from the back of his throat. His eyes moved back to Gareki, as if for further instruction.

Gareki's resolve faltered a bit. If he were to say anything else, he couldn't turn back. This wasn't as easy as it had sounded at first. It was just too weird.

_Dammit_.

"I-I can't do this like…this. Look, come closer," Gareki said. When Nai hesitated, he added, "its okay. I won't get mad. Just sit right here." This time he motioned towards a space directly in front of him, where Nai hastily settled not a second later.

Gareki, yanking on Nai's arms, tugged the other boy awkwardly onto his thighs. He kept his eyes above Nai's waist as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head, fingertips grazing Nai's smooth skin.

Gareki paled. Still unable to bring himself to look directly, he ran a hand along Nai's quivering thigh until it met with Nai's swelled penis. Nai curled his body inwards at the sudden touch, clinging to Gareki's shoulders for support.

"You're going to fall over," Gareki murmured. He ignored Nai's whimper as he let go of him. "Here, hold on to me."

Nai instantly tightened his grip when Gareki placed the smaller boy's arms around his neck. Lips lightly brushed skin, and Gareki stiffened in surprise when his spine trembled contently. He ignored it, along with the burning in his cheeks, as he started to touch the smaller boy, head resting on Nai's shoulder with firmly-closed eyes.

Nearly every movement caused the sensitive Nai to cry out. Gareki had been hesitant at first, sliding a few fingers from the base of Nai's cock to the tip. When that was met with a low moan, he gently squeezed Nai with a hand and rolled his palm over the head with his other.

Gareki's cheeks were hotter than ever, heat spreading all down the boy's front like wildfire in response to the continuous stream of sensuous moans in his ear. Gareki was just relieved he couldn't see Nai's expression, twisted by a sensation the boy had never known before.

Heart pounding loudly in his chest, Gareki's breathing felt labored as he took in all the sounds of Nai's pleasure. With every noise, warmth stirred agitatedly in his belly. Gareki could feel himself losing to the hazy lust fogging up his mind.

His lips latched themselves onto Nai's collarbone, licking away a bead of sweat with a curious tongue. The salty taste was strangely pleasant as he took in more and more of the flavor of Nai's skin. Precum dribbled out in rivulets down the cock in his hand, and the movements only became easier as he continued his ministrations.

"Ngh…" Nai's breathing increased with the speed of Gareki's hands. He involuntarily bucked his hips in random attempts at meeting Gareki's rhythm, pushing himself harder and faster against Gareki's hand. His body felt overly anxious, muscles clenching and unclenching with every stroke. "Ah, s-stop, Gareki! Something's…!"

A strangled groan escaped Nai as he came. His seed spilled out, trickling down Gareki's forearm. Gareki kept his pace up until Nai went soft in his loosening grip.

It was silent but for the two boys' panting.

Nai sniffed, eyes slightly moist. He looked down.

"Ah! I got Gareki dirty!"

Gareki coughed a little. "It's, err, okay. I'll clean it up."

"Is Gareki…mad?"

"No, I'm not." Their eyes met tentatively. Nai's subsequent smile was carefree, and it made Gareki even more uncomfortable.

"Now get off me. Please."

"Okay," Nai said. Suddenly, he stopped. "Gareki, you too?" His hand almost reached towards the bulge protruding from Gareki's shorts.

"Ah!" Gareki grabbed a pillow to cover himself. "No, I-I'm fine."

"But, Gareki…your face is also very red," Nai said, fingertips tenderly brushing Gareki's cheek. "What you did felt really good. Can I make you feel really good too?"

For a moment, Gareki was captivated by Nai's innocently affectionate gaze as Nai subtly slipped a hand beneath the pillow and gently caressed him. Gareki writhed at the touch, crying out. Part of him was a bit shocked at how quickly Nai learned, but he mostly felt as though he was being driven crazy. He could sense the warmth within his body building, hotter and hotter. Abruptly, he grabbed Nai's wrist and flinched away.

"No!" Gareki panted, shaking his head. "I'll just take a shower." He let Nai go and, in an attempt to regain his composure, closed his eyes. He reopened them slowly, chest still heaving. "But Nai…listen to me. Are you listening?"

Nai, who had been watching with a curious look, nodded.

"You can't tell anyone what just happened. Okay?" Gareki's tone was stern. "Or else I'll be very mad at you."

Nai gave a nod of assent fiercer than the last.

"Don't move," Gareki said. He stood, legs trembling, and reached into a cabinet a few feet from the bed. He threw a towel at Nai. "Clean yourself up with that, put your clothes on, then go back to sleep."

"Okay, Gareki."

Gareki made for the door with measured steps when he was called again.

"Yeah?"

He looked back at the other boy, but Nai just stared. Had he called him for the sake of saying his name? Normally, Gareki would have yelled at him. Yet, somehow, he couldn't bring himself to. Not this time. He gave a small smile before closing the door behind him and hurrying down the hallway towards the showers.


End file.
